1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable hinges and more particularly to a stabilizing feature for the hinge plate of an adjustable hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable hinges are known in the art and are affixed to either a door or a supporting frame by a variety of devices. In many instances, a single screw is sufficient to stabilize the hinge plate against either the door or supporting frame, however, in other situations where additional strength is necessary, some other element is needed to provide additional stability.
In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 809,296 directed to an adjustable recessed door hinge, I have provided a substantially U-shaped hinge plate so that both sides of the supporting frame is gripped by portions of the hinge plate. Such a design does provide additional stability, however, even greater stability is needed under some circumstances. The present invention has been developed to provide that additional stability.